


[podfic] Ride The Lightning

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, College, Gen, Ghosts, Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Queer Gen, Season/Series 02, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of keerawa's fic "Ride The Lightning" and was recorded for the casetory challenge on LJ.</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> Gen case-fic. An investigation of some unusual electrical storms in Seattle leads the Winchesters undercover in a gay fraternity. </p><p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:50:48 || 29.3 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ride The Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride the Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185376) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



**Title:** [Ride The Lightning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/185376)  
**Author:** keerawa  
**Reader:** applegeuse (and fishpatrol read the section headers!)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** none, gen  
**Rating:** teen and up audiences  
**Summary:** Gen case-fic. An investigation of some unusual electrical storms in Seattle leads the Winchesters undercover in a gay fraternity.  
**Podficcer’s Notes:** This was recorded for the casestory challenge, and can also be found [there](http://casestory.livejournal.com/45256.html)!

 **File Length & Size:** 00:50:48 || 29.3 MB  
**Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%5BSPN%20podfic%5D%20Ride%20The%20Lightning%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
**ETA:** Now also up at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ride-lightning-0)!

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the above mp3 link or visit one of the LJ posts. :)

LJ posts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1641710.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/48622.html), [casestory](http://casestory.livejournal.com/45256.html).


End file.
